tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Fushichou no Nebula (song)
Fushichou no Nebula (不死鳥のネビュラ Fushichou no Nebura lit. ''Nebula of the Phoenix) is a 2016 song by Growth. Overview The lead song from Growth's KACHOFUGETSU single of the same name, and the second song in their KACHOFUGETSU series. Lyrics ''*Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Kanji = 永遠に永遠に 願いを連れて 遥か彼方 煌く鳥よ 時を越えて響け世界へ 海原の果てに 天つ風高く 木漏れ日のベール 祭壇に舞い降りて 弱き雛鳥は ひとり目覚める 移ろいの道に 兄弟も 見当たらず 生まれ着いた理由を 捜して歩く 凍えそうな白い夜も 翼綴じたぬくもりと 仄かに宿る火の粉に その命を焚べて 永遠に 永遠に 孤独を抱いて 愛を唄う 幼き鳥よ 強く泣いて 優雅に踊れ 虹色の羽をかざせ 空高く 麗しき姿 人の世に知れ渡り 若鳥の声は 大地を馳せる 涙のしずく 落ちれば 山肌に芽吹く鼓動 戦禍に望みもたらす その命は燃えて 蒼く 蒼く 滅びの星に 光まとい 寄り添う鳥よ 山を守る エルフと共に 救世の鐘を鳴らせ 常闇へ ―――混沌の世界に生まれた人々は 　 　限りある天命の限り 　自らの栄光を求め続けていた 　未熟さと虚栄心が溝となり 　彼らは互いを蝕み、おとしいれ 　文明は進歩と凋落を繰り返す 　やがて、この星にも天命が訪れる 　それは希望への収束か、地獄への入り口か 　神は、星の行く末を憂いた 　かくして、蘇りし不死鳥に 　人類の盛衰は委ねられた 　天涯孤独で、欲望を持たぬ 　幼い小鳥に――― 永遠に 永遠に 願いを連れて 遥か彼方 輝く鳥よ 強く 強く 扇いだ羽も 終わりゆく火影 夢に鳴いた 最後の星に 別れ告げて 旅立つ宙へ 闇を渡り ネビュラに届け 虹色の翼 悠久の鳥よ 天つ風高く Kanji provided by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| Romaji = Towa ni towa ni negai wo tsurete Haruka kanata kagayaku tori yo Toki wo koete hibike sekai he Unabara no hate ni Amatsukaze takaku Komorebi no veeru saidan ni maiorite Yowaki hinadori wa hitori mezameru Utsuroi no michi ni kyoudai mo miatarazu Umaretsuita wake wo sagashite aruku Kogoesouna shiroi yoru mo Tsubasa tojita nukumori to Honoka ni yadoru hinoko ni Sono inochi wo kubete Towa ni towa ni kodoku wo daite Ai wo utau osanaki tori yo Tsuyoku naite yuuga ni odore Nijiiro no hane wo kazase sora takaku Uruwashiki sugata hito no yo ni shirewatari Wakadori no koe wa daichi wo haseru Namida no shizuku ochireba yamahada ni mebuku kodou Senka ni nozomi motarasu sono inochi wa moete Aoku aoku horobi no hoshi ni Hikari matoi yorisou tori yo Yama wo mamoru erufu to tomo ni Kyuusei no kane wo narase tokoyami e ――― Konton no sekai ni umareta hitobito wa Kagiri aru tenmei no kagiri Mizukara no eikou wo motome tsuzuketeita Mijukusa to kyoeishin ga mizo to nari Karera wa tagai o mushibami, otoshiire Bunmei wa shinpo to chouraku wo kurikaesu Yagate, kono hoshi ni mo tenmei ga otozureru Sore wa kibou he no shuusoku ka, jigoku he no iriguchi ka Kami wa, hoshi no yukusue wo ureita Kakushite, yomigaerishi fushichou ni Jinrui no seisui wa yudanerareta Tengai kodoku de, yokubou o motanu Osanai kotori ni ――― Towa ni towa ni negai wo tsurete Haruka kanata kagayaku tori yo Tsuyoku tsuyoku aoida hane mo Owari yuku hokage Yume ni naita saigo no hoshi ni Wakare tsugete tabidatsu sora he Yami wo watari nebyura ni todoke Nijiiro no tsubasa yuukyuu no tori yo Amatsukaze takaku Romaji provided by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| English= Taking along wishes for eternity, for eternity The shining bird heads to the distant boundary To a world that echoes beyond time In the depths of the ocean The celestial wind blows loftily A veil of dappled sunlight descends upon the altar And a weak baby bird awakens, alone On its volatile path, it has no relatives It walks, searching for the reason it was born Even during the cold white nights that it could freeze in Using the warmth gathered from closing shut its wings In the faintly glowing sparks dwelling within it It burns that life away Embracing solitude for eternity, for eternity The young bird sings of love Crying strongly, it dances elegantly It holds its rainbow wings aloft to the high skies That beautiful silhouette is well-known in the world of people The youthful bird’s voice spreads across the great earth If its teardrops fall, it becomes the beat for seeds to bud on the mountainside Offering a glimpse of hope to the ravages of way, it flares that life away A planet of blue, blue ruin Is approached by the bird, enveloped in light Alongside the elf that protects the mountain It rings the bell of salvation into the eternal darkness ―――The people born in a world of chaos To the very limits of their lives Had continued to pursue their individual glory Divides are created by their inexperience and vanity Driving each other to ruin through deceit The civilization repeats its progresses and declines. Eventually, the life of this planet will meet its end Would that become a resolution of hope, or an entrance to hell? The god grieves over the planet’s future In the end, the phoenix is reborn, Entrusted with the rise and fall of the people Without a single relative, it holds no desire And for the little bird――― Taking along wishes for eternity, for eternity The shining bird heads to the distant boundary Flapping its wings strongly, strongly The firelight comes to an end It cried out in a dream for the final planet Bidding it farewell, it took to the skies Crossing the darkness, to reach the nebula The rainbow wings of the eternal bird blow the celestial wind loftily English translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. References Category:Songs Category:Growth songs